Lollipops
by it's luna darling
Summary: Because she honestly liked the Winchesters, and kind of wanted them to like her, even though she knew that was not going to happen./Sam dislikes the cold girl with a lollipop hanging from her mouth. (OC)


The bar that Dean had chosen was cold, and it smelled bad.  
The thin girl next to hi seemed to agree, by the way she was wrinkling her nose. He didn't like her though. While the girl didn't know it, he greatly disliked her, and Dean shared his feelings.  
Though, sometimes, he wondered if she was as oblivious as he thought. Especially whenever her lips curved up into a cold smile, and she turn her back to him.

He avoided speaking to her, partly because she was a heartless bitch, partly because he didn't know.  
Sam sipped his beer, and she tapped a red fingernail against the bar, unwrapping yet another lollipop. "When are we leaving?" She questioned, the stick hanging down from her mouth. "I don't know, Cassie." And Sam greatly disliked how the name rolled off of his tongue. Before the brunette could reply, if she was going to, Dean sauntered over with his winnings. Sam eyed the cash, knowing well where it had come from, and he didn't want Dean showing it off. No, it was better not to get jumped.  
"Ready to go?" It wasn't much of a question, seeing how as soon as he said it he was already heading to the door. Sam sighed, and quickly paid for the drinks that had been ordered. When he got up to leave Cassie bit into her lollipop, finishing it off and leaving it next to a few other wrappers and sticks.

He paid her no mind, and she grinned coldly. If Sam hadn't known her, he would have avoided her.  
Sam greatly disliked being threatened, and just by looking at him she was threatening him. He didn't know how, didn't know why. Maybe it was some childhood trauma that Sam couldn't remember, maybe a monster with cold blue eyes had captured him, and he'd blocked it out. That would explain a lot, at the moment.  
Dean unlocked the motel door, and almost immediately passed out on the bed, his snores filling up the room. After a few moments of sitting in the silence, Sam finally spoke. "I know you saw it." The white stick that was hanging from the side of her mouth dropped a few inches, and she feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about.  
Sam thought her eyes grew a little colder, if that was even possible.

Cassie checked to make sure that Dean was still asleep, though she was sure that Sam wouldn't have brought this up if he wasn't sure that his older brother was truly asleep, and not just faking it.  
She refused to look at him, and a moment after she bit into her sucker, he finally spoke. "You can lie, bit we both know you killed someone. Someone that was family."  
Cassie refused to look at him, she unwrapped another Lollipop and began sucking on it. The tall man looked at her, no compassion, no nothing really. His eyes were cold. She wasn't hurt, she looked right back in him, no regret in her eyes. Sam usually refused to acknowledge her, so having an actual conversation with him was odd. Thought it was more of an interrogation than a conversation. "I don't believe it's any of you business." She replied to him.

Sam's laugh was quite, and cruel, and it had her wanting to scream and sob at the same time because for a while she thought she'd had a home. But that was before she learned that the Winchesters greatly disliked her and all that mattered to them was blood.  
"Who?" Sam prodded. "Your mother? You father?"  
Cassie ignored him, and continued sucking on her grape flavored Lollipop.

She only answered when Sam was getting up to leave, having obvious intentions of never speaking to her again, and going to sleep. She, of course, didn't want that. Because she liked Sam, and she liked Sam, and she wanted them to like her. Even though she knew that was not going to happen. "My father." She said. The older man quirked a brow. She looked him straight in the eye. "I stabbed him. In his spinal cord, and then, while he was laying on the floor, begging for me to help him, to call an ambulance, I watched him die. My grandfather was convicted of the crime." Cassie added, almost as an afterthought. Almost like killing her father and watching her grandfather rot in jail was an afterthought.

"That's sick." If possible, Sam was more disgusted with her than ever, and with that cold, cruel curving smirk on her lips, he wanted to either kill, or pack her bags for her and send her away.  
"No," She replied, after a moment. "but I won't tell you what is."  
She bit into her lollipop, finishing it off. Then she got up, walked over to the bed, and passed out. All that was left for Sam glower at was the white stick she'd left behind.

First thing in the morning. Dean had gotten them all packed and on the road, needless to say, he was proud of himself. Girls were hard to get up in the morning, and yet Cassie was practically running about.  
Hours, and hours later, they'd stopped driving, because Dean was in the mood for some diner food. The blue eyed girl sat beside him across from Sam.  
After this, Dean planned on driving to a motel, finding a job, and getting some shut-eye. But for now he ate his pie.  
Suddenly, out of no where Sam leaned up to where he was nose to nose with Cassie. This was the kind of move Dean would pull, so he was greatly worried when his brother did this. He din;t say anything though, just looked between the two like they were crazy.

"Tell me." Sam's voice was a demand, and his yes were cold and disgusted.  
Dean watched as the younger girl popped the sucker out of her mouth and her lips curved into a cruel smile. "Why?" She asked. The word was careless, taunting, and it seemed to enrage his brother.  
The ride to find a motel was tense, and a bit awkward.  
Dean got his shut-eye.  
Sam was using a few books as a pillow on the table, his laptop had gone into sleep mode a few meters from his head.

When the Winchesters awoke, the only trace of Cassie was a crumpled up green lollipop wrapper.


End file.
